KB
by pindanglicious
Summary: \Sasuke vs Program KB/ Petinggi Konoha memang mewajibkan warganya untuk mengikuti program KB. Tapi Sasuke jelas menolak mentah-mentah program ini dan menentangnya. \First Collaboration with: Emo'Reiryuuku/ RnR? CnC? DLDR


Program KB —_alias _program Keluarga Berencana tentunya sudah dikenal baik oleh masyarakat umum —khususnya di Konohagakure. Jangan tanya kenapa. Sebab dari dulu, usut-usut tentang program itu sudah melegenda di Konoha. Bahkan Konohagakure tercatat di _Guinness Book of World Record _sebagai pencetus program KB pertama di dunia ninja. Walhasil, program ini langsung _eksis_ dan namanya sudah dikenal baik oleh —hampir seluruh umat ninja(?) maupun manusia biasa di muka bumi.

Dan sampai saat ini, sudah seharusnya penduduk Konoha berterimakasih banyak kepada Uchiha Madara, pencetus program (nista) ini yang SUKSES mengharumkan nama Konohagakure. Namun sepertinya mata hati mereka sudah dibutakan oleh dendam, sehingga hanya kebencianlah yang terpendam di hati para penduduk Konoha ini kepada Yang Mulia Madara.

.

Saking bangganya dengan gelar yang disandang Konoha sebagai _'Pencetus Pertama Program Baru yang Tidak Becus', _para petinggi desa nekat membuat undang-undang tentang program KB ini —yang mewajibkan para pasangan suami-istri agar mempunyai anak maksimal DUA BIJI SAJA.

Walaupun banyak orang yang menyetujuinya —atau lebih tepatnya hanya mengiyakannya saja walau tidak ikhlas, tak sedikit pula dari mereka yang menentang undang-undang ini secara frontal. Contohnya saja Uchiha Sasuke. Mantan _nuke-nin _itu jelas-jelas tidak terima dengan peraturan aneh nan nista yang dibuat oleh persekutuan petinggi desa.

Sialnya lagi, di usianya yang baru menginjak 19 tahun ini Sasuke sudah memiliki **dua anak**. Kembar. Perempuan dan laki-laki. Masih bayi. Tentu saja petinggi desa sudah mengetahui hal tersebut dan melarang Sasuke serta Sakura untuk 'membuat' anak lagi, karena sudah sampai batas maksimalnya. Hal ini sangat membuat Sasuke naik pitam, terlebih saat ia mengetahui kalau istrinya juga setuju dengan program ini.

Tapi Uchiha tetaplah Uchiha. Sasuke pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Walaupun para petinggi desa sudah menegakkan slogan 'Dua Anak Lebih Baik' sebagai semboyan desa, suatu saat nanti —kalau bisa sekarang juga, Sasuke akan merubah semboyan itu menjadi 'Tujuh Anak **Lebih Nikmat**'. Dia tidak mau klannya punah di tahun 2012 seperti yang diramalkan oleh suku Maya Ahmad. Lihat saja.

.

.

.

**KB**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
>KB © bukan punya kami. Haha…<br>Ide © 85% punya Rei**

**Warning: OOC, Ending gajelas, summary gak nyambung, CANON, AT, Minim deskrip, OC, Just for fun, not for bashing chara, Insya Allah lucu(?), etc.**

**Summary: **_\Sasuke vs Program KB -?- / Petinggi Konoha memang mewajibkan warganya untuk mengikuti program KB. Tapi Sasuke jelas menolak mentah-mentah program ini dan menentangnya. \First Collaboration with: Emo'Reiryuuku/ RnR? CnC? DLDR_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kami, pasangan ayah dan anak yang selalu kompak, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menyambuk(?) mempersembahkan fanfiksi kolaborasi PERTAMA kami! MUAHAHAHAHAHA— hmmph… #jagaimage_

_._

_._

_._

_Kami sarankan kepada anda untuk meninggalkan page ini kalau anda-anda tidak menyukai 'karya' kami ini.  
>Selamat membaca :)<em>

* * *

><p>Malam telah berganti fajar. Siluet jingga keemasan terpendar di balik sederetan bukit hijau, menyembunyikan sang mentari pagi di balik cahaya indah mereka. Yap. Suasana pagi hari di Konoha yang (selalu) menenangkan. Tak lupa dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi, guguran kelopak bunga sakura, dan kicauan burung gereja yang menambah kesan spiritiual.<p>

Di tengah hiruk pikuk desa yang sudah ramai —padahal waktu masih sepagi ini, ada satu rumah sederhana di pojok desa yang terlihat tenang dan sepi, walau rumah itu sudah dihuni oleh empat manusia. Entah malam entah siang, hanya suara lolongan katak(?) yang menggema di sekitar daerah rumah suram tersebut.

Tak usah ditanya lagi, rumah itu sudah pasti milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Hanya tinggal mengintip sedikit, sebuah pemandangan 'syur' sudah menyembul dari balik ventilasi salah satu kamar di rumah mungil tersebut. Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas dan —_ngiler_. Aduduh.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Bangun!"

—Ouch. Seseorang nekat mengelap _iler_nya.

Dengan malas, Sasuke menggeliat manja di atas ranjangnya sambil meraba-raba paha Sakura. Dan hal ini membuat sang Uchiha bungsu terkaget karena tangannya ditepis keras oleh istrinya.

"Aku sedang menggendong Ichigo dan Ryuzaki. Kau mau mereka terjatuh dan **mati**?" ketus Sakura penuh penekanan. Kata-katanya tadi menancab tepat di jantung Sasuke.

_Well, _semenjak Sasuke memperdebatkan soal KB dengan Sakura, hubungan mereka menjadi agak renggang. Sakura yang keras kepala ingin ikutan program KB itu membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Untungnya mereka tidak pernah merencanakan 'perceraian dini'(?).

"Sakura… aku lapar—" rengek Sasuke dengan tampang memelas, tak peduli dengan sikap tak acuh istrinya.

Sejenak, Sakura diam tak merespon. Wanita itu masih sibuk mengayun-ayunkan kedua sosok mungil di dekapannya yang sedari tadi ikut merengek-rengek mengiringi rengekkan ayahnya. "Di dapur masih ada sup tomat, Sasuke-_kun_… kalau masak lagi tidak akan sempat. Aku harus mengurus Ryu—"

"Aku tidak mau makan tomat atau apapun," sanggah Sasuke cepat sambil meraih salah satu dari si kembar ke dalam dekapannya. "—_ne_, yang kugendong ini siapa?"

"Aaa— kau ini aneh sekali. Itu Ichigo. Jadi kau mau makan apa sih?"

"Hn. Aku ingin dirimu."

Hening.

Hening.

Dan hening.

Detik berikutnya, urat kekesalan Sakura sudah menonjol di atas permukaan dahi lebarnya.

"SASUKEEE~! LEPASKAN AKUUU! INGAT UNDANG-UNDANG!"

"Persetan dengan KB. Ayo lakukan 'ini' di depan Ryuzaki dan Ichigo."

"Ti— KYAAA~!"

* * *

><p>Setelah mendapat hadiah 'cantik' yang menyebabkan lebam dari Sakura, pria berambut ayam ini dipaksa untuk menemani sang istri berbelanja di <em>minimarket <em>terdekat. Wanita berambut pink pendek ini sibuk memilih sayur-sayuran, saat menangkap wajah bosan pria _emo_ di sebelahnya. Sakura menatap lekat-lekat pria itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke bosan saat menangkap tatapan tidak suka dari Sakura. Tapi gadis itu masih saja menatap Sasuke dengan nyalang.

"Aku hanya bosan!" gerutu Sasuke saat sang istri masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Lagipula Ichigo dan Ryuzaki masih tidur! Aku bosan tidak ada teman bermain," ucap Sasuke pelan —karena malu, tentunya- sambil menunjuk kereta dorong bayi yang berisikan dua makhluk(?) kembar yang _unyu_ di dalamnya.

Tunggu, tadi pria itu berkata teman bermain? Sejak kapan dia jadi MKKB begini?

"Carikan tomat." ucap Sakura singkat.

"Ha?"

"Carikan tomat, Sasukeku sayang~!" Sakura mendelik padanya.

"Hn," dengan cepat Sasuke pergi ke tempat dimana timbunan tomat tersusun rapi. Ditariknya plastik tembus pandang, dan dengan sigap pria berambut gelap itu memilih beberapa tomat dengan selektif dan sangat teliti. Tak lama kemudian dia menyeringai dan mengambil beberapa tomat lagi.

.

.

.

'_Kok Sasuke lama__?__'_ pikir Sakura saat dirinya menunggu di depan kasir dengan troli belanjaannya. Mata Sakura melihat ke segala arah dengan gelisah, menunggu kemunculan sang pemuda berambut ayam jigrak yang sudah sah berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke dari kejauhan. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi kantung-kantung yang penuh berisikan tomat.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau lama sekali, sih?" Sakura menggerutu sambil menarik dompet milik Sasuke. _Well_, yang membayar belanjaan suami kan?

"Karena aku mengambil tomat sebanyak ini." Sasuke mengangkat dua bungkusan yang dibawanya tadi. Bahkan sepertinya bungkusan itu dilapis dengan dua plastik, untuk mencegah tomat-tomat tercinta milik Sasuke jatuh. Sebetulnya, segila apa kau dengan tomat Sasuke? Beli sampai memborong?

"Untuk apa kau beli sebanyak itu?" Sakura memelototi Sasuke, sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran uang (milik suami)nya.

"Tentu saja untukku, dan untukmu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sejak kapan aku suka tomat sepertimu?"

"Bukan suka, Sakura. Tapi harus! Untuk kesehatan bayi kita nanti dan cadangan ASI-mu." nasehat Sasuke bijak. Sejak kapan?

"Oh,"

.

.

.

5 detik

.

.

.

5 menit

.

.

.

'_krik__'_

.

.

.

"BAYI?" spontan Sakura menjerit setelah berhasil mencerna semua kata-kata Sasuke dengan otaknya yang bisa dikategorikan 'lemot' itu.

"BAYI?" Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah sang penjaga kasir yang ikut-ikutan menjerit —dengan tatapan _'Woy-siapa-kamu-kok-teriak-teriak'_. "Itu anak kalian kan?" tanya sang penjaga kasir —tanpa memedulikan tata krama dan sebagainya sambil menunjuk sepasang bayi kembar yang berada di kereta dorong di depan Sasuke.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa hn?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

_Sret—_

Sang penjaga kasir kini memegang kertas promosi dengan gaya _salesman_, sambil menunjukkannya di depan Sakura dengan penuh antusias. "Ibu, Ibu tahu 'kan? Sekarang jaman sudah berbeda. Tak ada lagi semboyan 'TUJUH anak lebih NIKMAT'—"

Sasuke mendelik —memberi _deathglare _khas miliknya, tetapi sang kasir tetap melanjutkan promosinya.

"—Sekarang jaman KB, bu! Dimana dua anak itu sudah **cukup**. Kami bisa menawarkan beberapa program konsultan dan lain-lain…"

Sasuke menarik kereta dorong berisi kedua anaknya, dan meninggalkan Sakura bersama gadis –menyebalkan- tadi yang terus saja mengoceh soal hal yang paling disensitifkan olehnya. Yang membuatnya teramat kesal adalah —Sakura yang menanggapinya dengan serius dan bersemangat. _Kami-sama_, kenapa kau buat hidupnya jadi susah seperti ini?

Persetan dengan membayar belanjaan. Lebih baik pulang saat ini juga dan 'menghukum' sang istri.

Diam-diam, Sasuke menyeringai kejam di balik perangai dinginnya.

_Oh, gosh... _apa yang mau dilakukannya nanti kepada sang istri?

* * *

><p>Jarak antara rumah Sasuke dan Sakura dari <em>minimarket <em>memang cukup jauh. _Well, _sebenarnya hal itu tak pernah menjadi _problem _untuk mereka, karena keduanya sama-sama berstatus ninja dan tak pernah mengenal lelah. Namun sekarang semuanya berubah. _Yeah, _karena mereka harus mau menggendong kedua anak mereka beserta belanjaan yang tadi dibelinya. Berat, bisa-bisa mereka terkena serangan encok mendadak. Kalau mau berlari, itu sama saja membunuh kedua anaknya. Jadi mereka terpaksa berjalan ngepot seperti sekarang ini.

"Sakura…"

"Apa?"

"Gantian, yuk! Aku berat menggendong Ryuzaki dan Ichigo sekaligus begini,"

Nah, tadi itulah masalahnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan sambil menghela nafas pelan. Dengan berat hati, wanita berambut pendek itu menukar dua kantong kresek berisi tomat dengan kedua anaknya yang tengah tertidur pulas pada suaminya. Raut muka wanita itu masih masam gara-gara ditarik paksa oleh sang suami tadi —padahal dia sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol soal KB dengan sang kasir.

"Kau masih marah, hn?"

Memecah hening, Sasuke ambil suara. Dengan iseng, sebelah tangannya mencolek dagu istrinya dan langsung ditampik kasar oleh yang bersangkutan. "Kau— tak usah genit seperti itu, pantat ayam! Kau nyaris menjatuhkan anak**mu**, tahu! Dasar ayah tidak tahu diri!" ketus Sakura —atau lebih tepatnya bentak Sakura pada sang suami. Semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka hanya menatap pasangan muda itu dengan tatapan heran plus cengo.

Sasuke yang kaget dengan reaksi istrinya hanya terdiam dengan wajah ngeri. Namun detik berikutnya, ia memasang topeng _stoic_-nya lagi.

"Jadi kau sudah berani melawan suamimu, hn?"

"Ya! Kau sudah membuatku menderita, bodoh! Kau mau aku kena jerat hukuman pasal 78 ayat 23? KB, SASUKE! INGAT PROGRAM KB! KAU TERLALU NAFSU UNTUK PUNYA ANAK!"

"Harusnya kau juga tahu kalau klanku nyaris punah, _pinky_!"

"TAPI DUA ANAK LEBIH BAIK, SASUKEEE~!"

"PERSETAN! TUJUH ANAK LEBIH NIKMAT, SAKURAAA~!"

"Kau tidak tahu beratnya perjuangan seorang ibu?"

"Dan kau tidak tahu juga beratnya tanggung jawab seorang ayah untuk menafkahi keluarganya?"

"Makanya, kubilang jangan buat banyak anak!"

"Tapi janjimu sudah kupegang, Sakura! Kau bilang kalau kau berjanji akan membantuku menjayakan klan Uchiha, kan? AYO KITA BUAT BANYAK ANAK! Aku rela bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai hidup kalian semua!"

"SASUKE!"

"APA?"

.

Perdebatan pasangan muda itu menarik inisiatif orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk melihat opera sabun yang dipertontonkan oleh mereka. Sebagian dari para penonton itu sudah _sweatdrop _sendiri mendengar kata 'KB' dan membayangkan hal yang 'iya-iya'. Suasana menjadi ricuh seketika, bak antrian zakat di Pasuruan(?). Dan hal gaduh tersebut membuat Ichigo dan Ryuzaki menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Merasa (sangat) malu karena baru sadar kalau mereka tengah diperhatikan oleh ratusan pasang mata, Sakura buru-buru menarik tangan suaminya dan melenggang meninggalkan tempat tadi. Tak lupa di perjalanan, wanita itu terus mengutuki suaminya dalam hati.

"Hn. Kau harus menerima 'hukuman' dariku," desis sang suami dengan suara _baritone _datar khasnya.

"Berisik!" ketus Sakura kesal. Sejenak, ia menahan punggung anak kembar sulungnya —untuk kemudian melayangkan tangan kosongnya ke arah pipi mulus Sasuke. Oke, sebut saja ia menampar suaminya. Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, wanita berambut pendek itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di belakangnya karena…

Kaget dengan reaksi sang istri.

'_Tumben sekali dia menamparku.' _Batin Sasuke sambil meringis pelan dan memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah akibat bogeman mentah istrinya.

* * *

><p>Sakura menghela nafas berat.<p>

Jemari lentiknya sibuk menata sayur-sayuran hijau beserta beberapa potong tomat ke atas permukaan piring. Sejenak, ia menghentikkan aktivitasnya dan kembali mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Ah, ya. Dia baru saja menampar suaminya. Di depan umum.

Entah kenapa, ada rasa sesak yang menyeruak dalam rongga dadanya. Sungguh, saat ini ia merasa sangat bersalah pada suaminya.

'_Ah… lebih baik aku meminta maaf padanya.'_

Wanita itu membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat sosok suaminya yang tengah menatap datar iris hijau beningnya. _'Ayo Sakura… kau pasti bisa meminta maaf pada suamimu yang keren ini!' inner_-nya berteriak tak kuat menahan nafsu meminta maaf.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa melakukan 'itu' padaku dengan mudah!" seru Sakura —keceplosan. Refleks, wanita berambut _bubble gum _itu menutup mulutnya dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn—"

Mata _emerald _Sakura menatap nanar punggung tegap suaminya yang pergi menjauh —oke. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya ingin membuang air di kamar mandi. Tak kemana-mana.

"Ngapain lagi dia?" desah _kunoichi _berambut merah jambu tersebut sambil memijat keningnya. Rasa bersalah pada suaminya masih menyelimuti hatinya. Entah kenapa, malam ini ia merasa sedang… galau. _Yeah_, galau. Saking galaunya, Sakura lupa kalau ia baru saja memasukan enam sendok garam pada masakannya. Harap diwajar. Dia sedang galau.

Perlahan namun pasti, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pelupuknya. Ia terisak pelan sambil terus memasukkan beberapa sendok garam tanpa henti ke panci supnya. Tak menyadari kalau dirinya bisa membunuh suami dan juga kedua anaknya jika 'sup' itu diberikan pada mereka.

"Hiks… Sasuke-_kun_ maafkan a—"

Kata-katanya terpotong saat sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Sakura bisa merasakan terpaan nafas hangat di permukaan tengkuknya. Wanita itu terpejam dan membiarkan air mata bergulir dengan bebas di permukaan pipi ranumnya. "_Maafkan aku hiks…" _bisiknya pelan di tengah-tengah dekapan hangat dan ekhem— mesra itu.

"Kau sudah kumaafkan. Tapi tolong berhenti memasukkan garam ke dalam masakanmu, Sakura—" gumam Sasuke lirih, seraya mengenggam sebelah tangan istrinya yang sedari tadi belum berhenti menumpahkan tujuh belas sendok garam.

Malu dan gugup bercampur menjadi satu. Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang, dan dia hanya bisa berdiam diri dalam dekapan suaminya. "Menghadaplah padaku," bisik Sasuke lagi.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah bak robot kehabisan oli, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan—

"GYAAAA—!"

Dengan hidung mimisan setelah melihat penampilan suaminya yang _topless_, tanpa basa-basi lagi wanita itu terjatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai dapur. Sakura sudah benar-benar mabuk kepayang melihat suaminya yang bertelanjang dada dengan sehelai kertas karton berwarna _pink _bertuliskan _'EAT ME'_ yang menempel di dada bidangnya.

"_That's a piece of cake from me,_" bisik Sasuke dengan suara yang dibuat menggoda. Pria berambut _raven _itu menyeringai sadis sambil mengangkat tubuh jenjang istrinya dengan gaya _bridal style_. "_Let's do 'it' now with me, honey~ _selagi anak-anak kita sudah tertidur pulas. Kau tahu kan kalau peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar~?_"_

.

Lihat, kan? Uchiha memang selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Egois, memang. Tapi melanggar program KB itu dilakukan demi kebaikan, walaupun bisa membuat Sasuke dan istrinya celaka.

Yup. 'Pertandingan' antara Sasuke dan program KB ini dimenangkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Mari bertepuk tangan semeriahnya~!

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

_"Sasuke-kun, maaf yang kemarin..."_

_"Hn."_

_"Kau masih marah?"_

_"Tidak."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"Aku menyerah, sayang. Kau boleh melakukan ''itu' padaku sepuasnya."_

_"—EHH? Masa iya? Benar, yah? Boleh kan? Ayo lakukan sekarang!"_

_"_—_ngg... ta-tapi_—_ KYAAA~!"  
><em>

**Owari**

* * *

><p><em>[Rin] Setelah sekian lama mendekam di ruang merenung (kamar mandi), akhirnya saya —Rin Akari Dai ichi, selaku ayah gilanya Emo'Reiryuuku, mendapatkan ide untuk bekerjasama menistakan Sasuke —err… maksudnya untuk kembali membuat fanfiksi dengan genre Humor ber-setting Canon di fandom Naruto dengan pair SasuSaku. Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada musume saya tercinta ini —karena berkat ide pokok yang diberikannya, semangat menulis saya yang sudah terkubur akhirnya bangkit kembali.<em>

_[Rei] __Berkat didikan "Salah Jalur" dari ayah saya tercinta, Rin Akari Dai Ichi yang ditentang habis-habisan oleh Ibu saya yang ingin mendidik saya- Emo'Reiryuuku, tetap polos. Otak saya berubah jalur secara TOTAL. Dan menghasilkan pokok ide fic gila. Yang tentu saja dibanggakan oleh ayah saya tercinta. Dan saya ingin berterima kasih ke pada Tuhan yang maha- ehh__.__.. mungkin kepada ayah saya yang __maha nista dan nekat ingin collab__. Semoga fic nista ini mendukung Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya menghasilkan klan Uchiha yang baik dan BANYAK._

_Dan silahkan berikan feedback kalian pada kami~ XDD  
>Your review means a lot for us! XDD <em>


End file.
